


The first time ever I saw your face

by theamazingworldoffanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Camp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingworldoffanfics/pseuds/theamazingworldoffanfics
Summary: Based on a prompt from tumblr I saw on deanneedsyou's blog about Dean and Cas meeting on a summer camp.





	The first time ever I saw your face

Dean Winchester goes to the same summer camp every year since he was 10 years old and some years were more remarkable than the rest, like when he had his first kiss at 13 by the campfire and he distinctly remembers Charlie squeaking when his lips met Rachel Wilson’s, a blonde girl with braces and that blushed a lot.

He also recalls Sam’s first year, because Dean’s need to look after his little brother almost made him go crazy that summer. He lost a month overthinking everything until Bobby, the header of the camp, told him to knock it off and somehow he relaxed, because the old man always had a way to get into his head.

However, the year that changed Dean Winchester’s life the most, was when at 15 he accidently ran into a new boy named Castiel Novak while playing football. Dean was so stunned by the blue eyes, dark messy hair and pink lips that he almost didn’t realize the boy was talking to him with an irritated frown on his face.

They became best friends fast, since Dean seemed to bump into Castiel whenever he went and eventually they started talking. The two of them were completely opposites but somehow they were perfect for each other and by the middle of that summer, he was completely in love with Cas. It was the first time he fell in love and it was the first time he thought about kissing a guy that wasn’t famous or fictional.

It took them another year to get together, and they only got their head’s out of their asses thanks to Charlie, who plotted to get them to kiss while playing spin the bottle at Dean’s cabin one night while everyone else but his closest friends, Crowley, Jo, Kevin and Dorothy, were at the bonfire.

After they pulled apart, they couldn’t seem to get further than a few inches, never mind look away from each other’s eyes. Dean remembers Crowley saying they were leaving with his heavy British accent and when they were finally alone, Cas attacked his mouth and who was Dean to complain?

Since that night, they were more inseparable than they had been before, and when the summer was over Dean left with a boyfriend and a longing for Castiel that was even bigger than when he didn’t know what Cas’ lips tasted like.

Right now, sneaking out of his cabin in the middle of the night of his 7th year on the camp to meet Cas on the deck, Dean feels his skin tingling. He is nervous as hell, not because he is scared of being caught, but because for some reason Cas always has this effect on him.

He can hear his boyfriend before he can see him, his feet splashing some water around the way he knows the other boy likes to do when he is next to the water .

“Hello Dean” Cas says when he steps on the deck and the boy looks at him and smiles wildly, teeth sparkling in the moonlight. Dean sits next to his boyfriend and takes the other man’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Heya baby, I missed you” Castiel rolls his eyes and gives Dean a peck in the lips.

“You saw me 2 hours ago; I hardly think you had time to miss me.”

“You’re adorable” Dean laughs and looks at Cas fondly. “I love you” he blurts out, realizing what he said after the words left his mouth and he can feel himself blushing.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas kisses him deeply and they both lie down and stay there for hours, looking at the stars.

Their breathing and the crickets are the only sounds Dean Winchester can hear and he has never felt happier or more in love than in that moment.


End file.
